


sobs and screams

by alwaystiredneversleep



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Could be seen as, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Dreamon, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, M/M, Possession, REAL TAGS NOW, Tags May Change, anyway, especially because techno was unclear on his opinion about shipping, ghost hunter technoblade, i will be editing this fic to remove any romance if he says that it directly makes him uncomfortable, it's a dream angst story, jschlatt is hinted at being there for like 2 lines, let me start off by saying, there won't be much romance at all, this isn't a romance story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystiredneversleep/pseuds/alwaystiredneversleep
Summary: When Technoblade first got the call for the job, he was skeptical. It seemed reasonable to be, he hadn’t gotten a job described as being this powerful in almost a year.When Technoblade found the section of the building he was supposed to be going to, he was no longer skeptical.--Techno takes a job he expects to be easy. It isn't. In fact, it's both the most difficult and the strangest case he's ever had. Will he be able to help this ghost pass on, or will it get the best of yet another hunter?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 319





	1. Chapter 1

When Technoblade first got the call for the job, he was skeptical. It seemed reasonable to be, he hadn’t gotten a job described as being this powerful in almost a year.

When Technoblade found the section of the building he was supposed to be going to, he was no longer skeptical.

Technoblade was a ghost hunter, focused mostly on more powerful ghosts and the occasional demon. He worked with his brothers and his father as part of their own little company, SBI. (It stood for Sleepy Bois Inc., but they didn’t usually tell customers that, seeing as it often lost them points with those looking for more professional people.)

Unfortunately for him, he got a lot of fake calls or calls who had absolutely no clue how to classify their ghost. Being misinformed about how powerful something was was nearly a given at this point.

Thankfully, people often misclassified it and said it would be much more difficult for the group. They always brought what was required for the job, and often a bit extra, but harder cases were few and far between.

This was why Techno was doubtful about this ghost despite the few harsh stories that had spawned from people previously attempting the job. He had brushed most of it off as wimpy people trying to do a job that wasn’t for them. He didn’t think this ghost was going to be easy, but he figured that as long as he got to it quickly, he’d be able to contain it and get rid of it.

Usually, he’d try to help a ghost move on instead of just removing it from space, but the job description for this ghost didn’t seem like that would work. 

Techno wouldn’t brag (much), but he was skilled. It wasn’t an over-exaggeration, and it wasn’t him being rude, he was just genuinely better than a lot of ghost hunters. It helped that a lot of people who tried the profession weren’t actually trying to make a job with the work, while Techno was completely serious about helping ghosts pass on or helping humans clear out buildings from hostile ghosts.

Technoblade had taken this job alone, thinking that it would be simple and not telling Phil about it. No need to worry the man about some little quick-solve job that would be over before Phil could finish reprimanding him.

That landed him where he was now, staring at an eerie grey apartment building. Apparently, the ghost, whose name was Dream, had died mysteriously in his bathroom and was found about three days later. The cause of his death was found to be poison, but it was unclear if it had been a murder, or if the man had committed suicide. It was deemed the latter.

Dream hadn’t started haunting the place until about four years after his death, during mid-2016. It hadn’t been anything special at first, but people who had lived in and around the room reported hearing crying coming from the bathtub, the place where Dream’s corpse had been found.

The haunting hadn’t gotten worse until about two months before the present time, where the sobbing had grown from just an annoying spectral noise into a harsh air of sadness that affected anyone who got too close. Luckily, no one was living within the room, but the people in the room around it had sunk into a deep depressive state and all moved out quickly.

Slowly, the bottomless sadness that had been overtaking the few people who lived nearby spread to almost the entirety of the building, and more and more people began to move out. The man who ran the building also began to have trouble with his search for new tenants. 

There were about two people still staying in the building, at the very bottom and near the door. These people were just far enough that the ghost’s despair didn’t reach them enough to be a major issue.

According to the call Techno had received, that had changed a week ago. The sadness had suddenly flipped to a wave of powerful anger that led to an eardrum-shattering scream. The people living within had immediately left the building, and as soon as they did, the noise cut out.

Throughout the week afterward, there was random switching between piercing, painful shrieks accompanied with a terrible rage and depressing sobs that sank melancholy deep within your bones.

Two hunters had already been called in, but neither of them had ever made it all the way up to Dream’s floor. 

And now, here Techno stood, staring at the glass door that led into a seemingly innocent but also eerie front room. Dream was on the thirteenth floor, which had made Techno chuckle when he first heard it. He stopped thinking it was funny pretty quick; superstitions could mean quite a bit in his line of work.

Techno carefully opened the door, stepping inside-

And immediately dropped to his knees, shoving his hands over his ears. Holy  _ fuck, _ the scream was  _ loud. _ Of course, he had been told that, but the sudden switch from the silence of outside and the angry shriek that rattled his ears was  _ painful.  _ And underneath the noise, a pulsing sense of pure rage radiated through the room and burned through Techno’s chest.

He couldn’t decide what was worse, the neverending scream or the all-consuming anger, both of which dug painfully into Techno’s senses and shattered his view of the world. He stumbled into a standing position, walking back out of the building and dropping back to the ground outside.

The noise and the feeling were immediately gone, but both still seemed to echo in his mind. He took several deep, calming breaths, trying to get rid of the horror that lingered like mold within him.

It was normal for ghosts to latch onto a specific emotion after death. It was normal for this emotion to be more powerful and more prominent, and for this emotion to linger within every action the ghost took. It was normal for this emotion to be connected to the ghost’s unfinished business. It was normal for this emotion to mess with the ghost’s actual personality.

It was not normal for a ghost’s major emotion to be this powerful. Techno had dealt with powerful ghosts before, he had dealt with violent and angry ghosts before, but he had never dealt with something that resonated so horribly. 

He was regretting his decision not to tell Phil.

Techno stood up once again, shaking out his hands with a long exhale. It was acceptable for harder jobs to take a few days, but he did need to make some kind of progress. Collapsing didn’t count.

He took another deep breath before opening the door and stepping back inside. The shriek was still going, just as loud and just as terrible as before. He had more time to prepare himself this time, though, so he managed not to fall.

Techno walked forward unsteadily, a newly formed headache pulsing in time with the waves of anger. He passed the elevator and made his way towards where the staircase rested behind metal doors. The elevator was still operating fine as far as he knew, but using a tiny metal box in a building with a ghost this angry seemed like a very bad idea, especially considering that Techno wasn’t sure what kind of ghost Dream was.

Techno made his way up the stairs slowly, occasionally having to stop and sit on the stairs just to dig the heels of his hands into his ears and breathe. The scream still hadn’t stopped, going at the same painfully high-pitched tone. The most disturbing part was how it never wavered. The pitch was exactly the same, and it never cut out, and there was never any other noise.

On his way up, somewhere near the sixth floor, the shriek abruptly cut off, making Techno stumble in surprise. The anger was gone as well, leaving only a still silence that was almost scarier than the original feelings.

Eyes darting around and brain on high alert, Technoblade continued on. What was going on? He made it up another full floor when he began to feel it. Creeping into his chest and slowing his movements was a dense sadness that weighed Techno down and crept into a locked corner of his mind, pulling at the chains covering it up.

The sobbing started quickly after he recognized the feelings, he instantly knew what was going on. The ghost had gone through one of its strange switches from intense anger to similarly powerful despair.

Though the anger was terrible, the sadness was different. The anger was separate from Techno, tearing into his chest and ears with uncomfortable burning sensations. The sadness sank into him until it was weaving itself into the fabric of his being, trying to draw out his own despair. 

It was like drowning compared to burning, and it was scary.

Techno didn’t deal with ghosts that made him legitimately scared very often, but this combination of overwhelming emotions made him actually  _ fear _ what was going to happen. 

Another thing that the man was noticing: Dream had two core emotions. Ghosts tended to only have one if any. This was a seriously unusual ghost, and that made Techno even more interested.

As Technoblade continued to move on, he noted something else about the sobs. While the shrieking stayed as one never-ending noise, the sobs sounded real, like he was listening to someone crying in real-time. There were little hiccups and hitches in the breath among the longer, louder cries.

Techno almost felt bad for whoever had to cry for so long, especially considering that the deep feelings of sadness pooling within him were making him want to drop to his feet and cry along with Dream. He very carefully stored the information that the ghost’s moods affected his own. It made the sadness almost seem  _ too _ real, just on the edge of seeming fake.

He had dealt with ghosts that used emotions as a trap before; they used it to lure someone in, fool a poor hunter into thinking they just had to help the ghost move on. Thankfully, Techno had only ever seen hostile ghosts use this technique, and legitimately hostile ghosts weren’t common.

Ghosts could be angry, and sometimes they were against specific humans, but they were usually willing to work with Techno and other hunters like him. Techno had gotten specifically good at persuading ghosts to calm down for a bit, although he usually was better with sensing any issues or benefits certain actions would have with a ghost.

It was kind of funny if you thought about it. He was usually very bad at interacting with other people, but he was strangely proficient in interacting with the undead. 

Techno wondered what talking to Dream would be like. Would he be able to help the ghost, or would he just have to contain and remove him? Techno hated not being able to let the ghosts pass on to whatever came next.

Techno had unusually strong senses when it came to ghosts, and one of his most impressive traits was being able to touch them. Tactile and audial paranormality were his proficiencies, and he was proud of both.

However, when the ghost he was currently facing was a being who sobbed and screamed, he wished his psychic hearing was a lot worse than it was right then. 

Speaking of, the sobs seemed to be picking up in volume and intensity as he got closer to the floor. He couldn’t make it out if they were just getting louder because he was getting nearer to the source of the noise, or if the ghost was genuinely increasing in volume. Either seemed likely.

Techno made it to the twelfth floor and stared at the last staircase in front of him. It looked the exact same as the rest of the stairs, ugly tile with grey plastic lining that made soft sounds underneath his sneakers and long metal banisters that got colder the further up Techno went in the building. 

It looked the exact same as the rest of the stairs, but it was different. On the next floor up, Dream's ghost sat within its little bathtub, sobbing desperately. 

Techno had been sent a description of the man’s corpse, how it was positioned, and where it was, and his brain, being his brain, had generated a detailed image of Dream. Curled up in the bathtub in a ball, knees pulled tightly to his chest and head tucked against his legs, effectively hiding his face as he slipped away from the last painful moments in which the poison completely overtook his body and killed him.

It was a depressing image, honestly, but Techno couldn’t get it out of his mind. He didn’t know if Dream would be a ghost with a strong visual, but for some reason, he was expecting him to be. Everything about the ghost had been  _ loud  _ so far, whether literally or figuratively, and Techno expected this to fit the trend.

Carefully, Technoblade continued up the next set of stairs, making it up to the door that led into Dream’s floor. Techno rested his hand on the handle that led away from the stairs for a moment before turning it and walking inside.

It looked like a relatively normal apartment building, with wood flooring and wood doors with ugly beige walls that stretched out and occasionally twisted and turned to lead down other hallways. Techno checked his phone, staring at the message that showed the ghost’s room number. 

He set off again, eyes flicking over each door number as he moved closer to the room he was really looking for. The sobs were still echoing down the corridors, but it was still getting louder and louder, and the awkward little hiccups were starting to interrupt Techno’s train of thought.

When he finally found the door, he almost walked past it. It was the same wood as the rest of the apartments on this floor, the same dull-painted gold lettering, and the same lack of decorations outside of the door. 

Techno pulled the set of keys he was given out of his pocket and slowly slipped it into the door, unlocking the room and swinging it open. He winced at how quickly it opened, but the sobs didn’t stop or even pause.

He took a small step into the room and had to bite his lip from giving a hiss of surprise. It was  _ freezing _ . Goosebumps raised on his arms from the chill, distracting him from his attempt to survey the room. 

The room was completely empty; it looked like a place that had been in the middle space between someone moving out and someone moving in. The walls were painted the same boring beige that coated the walls of the hallways, and the floor was a ratty carpet that appeared to have been pulled up in some places. It was dusty enough that Techno had to make an effort not to sneeze.

He wondered vaguely how long it had been since someone came in here who wasn’t a spectral being. 

Techno went to keep walking but before he did, he noticed something else. The sobs were no longer loud like they were before; no longer playing in his ears and to the rest of the building with the heavy physic waves that were coating everything.

These sobs were loud, but they were coming from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was crying in a room next to him, and he could hear it because the walls were flimsy and the sobs so terribly noisy in the silence of the building.

Cautiously, Techno continued to move forward, walking towards the door to the bathroom. He was glad he didn’t have to search through other doors in the apartment, but it also meant that he had found the first ghost who was legitimately making him nervous in a long time.

Techno put his hand on the handle into the bathroom before yanking his hand back with an audible noise of shock. The metal of the handle was cold enough that it stung. He shook out his hand before continuing on and sliding the sleeve of his jacket over his hand.

Techno opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

Other than the soft creak of the door as it opened, the room was deathly silent. The sobs had completely cut out as soon as Techno turned the handle.

The walls were coated in badly done, chipped grey paint that dripped onto the white lining of the walls in several places. The dusty sink had a large mirror sitting above it that was coated in a layer of dirt that would bar anyone from seeing their reflection. The edge of the toilet was visible from behind a short wall, the shower right across from it. There was a ratty old bath mat stuck in front of it, dirt woven in with the strands of fabric. Techno thought it might have been blue at some point.

The bathtub was really what drew Techno’s eyes, though. It wasn’t about the chipped white paint that revealed rusted little bits of red at the edge, or about the stupid faded gold feet, but instead, the ghost with its knees pulled to its chest inside.

Techno stared cautiously down at the bathtub, eyes sliding over a misty outline of a curled up ghost. It had a vague form, but its body almost seemed to dissolve into the empty bathtub, little tendrils spreading out into the air and further blurring the ghost’s body. 

The pure sadness that had been infusing the air was gone as well, lifting a heavy weight from Techno’s chest and making him suspicious. Everything about the ghost just seemed to have stopped. He didn’t trust it in the slightest.

One thing that wasn’t gone was the cold. It was even stronger here, and if Techno thought it was smart to move, he would’ve pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He did pull his hand off of the handle, though. It had grown cold enough that it burned his hand even through the leather of his jacket.

Techno studied the blurred ghost, finding his form interesting. Nearly all people stayed the same when they died, either returning to how they looked without whatever physical edits came with their death or looking the way their corpse had. It wasn’t exactly rare for a ghost to have some other kind of body, but it was uncommon. Techno always found the physical differences fascinating.

For a minute, neither of them spoke or moved, and Techno felt the suspense within the room build. He was considering making the first move and trying to speak to the ghost, but a soft hiccup came from the form in the tub and all of a sudden, the ghost was crying again.

None of the previous sadness accompanied this, though. It just looked like a teenager (?) crying in a bathtub. A wave of pity hit Techno, surprising him and making his heart ache. He took a tentative step forward.

He wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing. Usually, he knew how to address situations like this, but this ghost was both unusual and stupidly pitiful. He kind of wanted to hug the shivering form.

At the sound of his sneaker against the old tile of the bathroom, the ghost’s head snapped up, eyes focused directly on Techno. Techno flinched involuntarily, not expecting how clear Dream’s eyes were. 

The rest of the ghost seemed to be just as unfocused, like Techno was looking at him through a terrible camera, but his emerald eyes were perfectly sharp. They were watery and red and full of tears, but they looked like a real human’s.

Other than that, Dream’s face was completely blurry. None of his features were even half as clear as his eyes. If the rest of his body looked like it was in the process of being dissolved, his face looked like it was already gone. 

“Why are you here?” Dream whispered, voice choked with held-back tears. “You shouldn’t be here.” His voice sounded like it was being played through a shitty old phone, crackly and  _ off _ in a way that it shouldn’t be.

Techno watched as the ghost spoke, unnerved by the way his face didn’t seem to change at all as he spoke. There was no movement in the blur of his face. The emeralds burned into Techno’s own eyes, making him want to step back. Instead, he swallowed and took a deep breath, the cold making the air burn in his throat.

“I’m here to help you pass on,” Techno almost winced at how rough his voice sounded in the silence of the room. The quiet felt like glass, anything louder than a whisper becoming a rock thrown to shatter it.

Dream shook his head, “I can’t pass on. You shouldn’t be here.” The ghost turned further towards Techno. He gave another little gasped hiccup, obviously still working on slowing his sobs. 

Technoblade gave him a look of confusion and disbelief. All ghosts could pass on, even if it was harder for some to do so. 

Each ghost had unfinished business. Nearly everyone knew this, even those who didn’t do ghost hunting. It was common knowledge. 

The smaller details weren’t as well known, but it was easy to find any information about it. Actual ghost hunting wasn’t a common career, but being interested in ghosts and learning about the processes some hunters used was. After all, who wasn’t interested in the dead who lived around them at some point?

Ghosts stayed behind for a multitude of reasons. Some of them wanted revenge, some of them wanted to spread knowledge, some of them wanted closure, and some of them stayed behind for business.

(Techno had met a ghost once who had stayed behind because he had around 90k in debt and wanted to pay it off before he passed on. That had confused Techno, seeing as debt didn’t exactly pass to the next world with ghosts, but he had helped out the strange horned man anyway.)

On some rare occasions, ghosts didn’t even have reasons for staying behind. They just chose to stay instead of passing completely. The majority of them left eventually, but some of them just stayed among humans. 

However, no matter how difficult it was or how long it took, there was always a way for a ghost to pass on. There was no way a ghost just  _ couldn’t  _ leave. That wasn’t how the afterlife worked. 

“What’re you talkin’ about?” Techno took another cautious step towards the bathroom, pausing when the ghost moved back farther into the tub.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Dream repeated insistently, raising one hand in what looked like a further attempt to get Techno to stop walking. The tips of his fingers were transparent. “It’ll be back soon.” 

Techno’s frown only grew at the cryptic warning. “What is  _ it _ ?” He raised his hands to do air quotes around the word ‘it’, but he dropped them quickly at Dream’s flinch. 

Dream brought a hand to his face, arms wiping at the blur where his cheeks would be. Techno wasn’t sure, but he thought that the ghost was wiping away tears. “You need to leave,” The ghost said, voice a bit louder this time.

Techno took the rise in volume into account, but he didn’t make any moves to step back or leave the ghost alone. 

He had already decided that this job would take multiple days. He didn’t think that would be much of an issue, harder cases were sometimes like that, but he didn’t want to leave the first day with nothing but frostbitten fingers and severe confusion.

Speaking of his fingers. Now that the original stillness had been broken, he felt fine to move again. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, suppressing a shiver. The presence of a ghost frequently messed with its surroundings, especially temperature. Making a place any hotter was rare, but the majority of ghosts made their rooms colder. Sometimes it was intentional, sometimes it wasn’t.

Changes in the environment were commonly a nod to something about the ghost, be it their death, their unfinished business, or them themselves.

“I don’t understand why you’re here. Why would you want to come here? You shouldn’t be here,” fear shone lightly in Dream’s eyes, only fueling Techno’s rapidly growing apprehension. 

“I came here to help you, that’s my job. Who’s comin’ back soon?” Techno crossed his arms and took another step, almost next to the bathtub now. Dream sat up straighter and shook his head. The movement looked strange with the blurring, and he left little particles behind when he returned his head to where it originally was.

“You can’t help me,” Dream muttered, voice stronger than before but still holding the same strange quality. The occasional hiccups and choked back sobs were slowly spreading out and quieting. “You can’t help me, and you need to leave.”

Techno stopped trying to move forward. The ghost’s previous warnings were turning into orders, which could go badly for Techno. He didn’t know the extent to which Dream could affect him, but Dream could at least make Techno feel the same emotion if the despair from earlier had been any kind of signal. 

Then again, that could just be because the sadness was a core emotion. Dream did seem to be a relatively strong ghost, but he hadn’t shown anything  _ too _ special past the intense double core emotions and the blurred form.

Techno thought for a comment, trying to figure out his next action. He wanted some kind of information so that he had some clue how to help Dream during further days, but he didn’t want to further aggravate or push the ghost away. Dream was obviously scared of something happening, but Techno couldn’t tell if it was something that would happen to Dream or something that would happen to Techno.

He had about two solid options here. He could keep pushing until whatever Dream was scared of happened or until it got dangerous enough that he had to leave, or he could leave and come back the next day with backup in the form of Phil or Wilbur. 

On one hand, continuing to try probably wouldn’t sit well with the ghost he was actively trying to communicate with.

On the other hand, leaving would only hinder and stretch out the process of helping Dream finish his unresolved issues. Plus, Techno wouldn’t have really found anything out and would’ve gone through the pain of the screams and the sorrow for nothing.

“You need to leave,” Dream echoed stubbornly. 

Techno paused for a moment, deciding on his next words. “I’m comin’ back, even if I leave now. Would you rather make this a little easier or stretch the job out?”

Dream’s emerald eyes widened in something like anger, edges of his eyelashes blurring into the rest of his face. The hush in the room began to fill up with a more tense energy, making the hair at the end of Techno’s neck stand up.

Techno frowned at the reaction, taking a small step backward. The ghost moved in some way Techno couldn’t quite tell, dingy old bathtub and blurred body masking what Dream was doing. 

“Get out of here,” Dream snapped, voice no longer quiet. There was an edge to his words that showed up as a soft hiss. “Get  _ out. _ ”

Techno took another larger step back, staring at the ghost. To anyone looking in on the moment, it would be apparent how stubborn the two of them were. However, from both of their vantage points, either of them could have the upper hand.

Dream didn’t know what supplies ghost hunters carried, and he didn’t know the extent of what the strange hunter who had found him might have.

Techno didn’t know the extent of Dream’s abilities, or if he even had anything past what he had already seen.

The thing about this was that Dream planned to keep pushing, even if he was the one who lacked control in the situation. He didn’t care if Techno could easily do something to him or force him out of the space, he wanted Techno  _ gone _ and he wanted him gone now.

This didn’t work out well for Techno, who had promised himself a long, long time ago that he would never force a ghost out of their death place. He was here to help them, not to force them out of wherever they were staying after death unless their unfinished business was something horrible.

Techno had only ever had to forcefully remove two ghosts. One of them was there to make sure that someone else was murdered, and the other didn’t have unfinished business but was purposefully trying to make humans who came nearby go insane. Techno had tried for weeks to reason with both of them before both ended in Techno trapping the ghosts and bringing them back to a safe place.

Neither of those cases was one he was proud of, and he never wanted a repeat or something similar. There were some ghost hunters who thought trapping ghosts was the only way to get rid of them, but Techno was openly against them and thought they were shitty people in general.

Techno opened his mouth to respond, but the ghost spoke again, voice sharper and angrier. “Get out!” His words echoed unnaturally through the small bathroom, and for a second, Techno was sure that the particles of his face solidified into a harsh, animalistic snarl, teeth strangely sharp.

The moment was gone as quick as it had come, however, and Dream’s face returned to its strange blurred quality, all features except for his eyes once again a mess of nothing. His eyes were certainly still angry, which did nothing to alleviate the alarms that were going off in Techno’s mind.

Techno took a breath, going to speak once again, but stopped when he saw his breath fog in the air. The bathroom was getting colder around him. He hugged himself hesitantly, feeling the chill soak in through his jacket.

The tense feeling that had grown earlier was freezing over into something more like the anger before, although definitely not as strong. It felt almost like something had been enhancing the emotions that had been radiating through the building before.

“Get out!” Dream repeated once again, voice rising into the same shriek that grated painfully in Techno’s ears.

The combination of the scream and the slowly returning anger finally convinced Techno that it was time to leave, the tall man walking back through the doorway of the bathroom and into the room that came before it, instantly relieving the growing tension and anger. 

Dream visibly relaxed within the tub, but he still watched Techno closely as the hunter walked back out of the apartment, shutting the door carefully behind him.

He should’ve brought Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY MERRY CHRISTMAS HERES UR PRESENT FROM ME <33333  
> anyways  
> if you don't celebrate christmas, happy holidays in general. 
> 
> i just want to thank you guys so fucking much for the support on the first chapter?? like holy shit y'all were so nice and aaa,, good feels much happy
> 
> about my upload schedule- i wanted to get this out as a little special christmas thing, but i am going to be uploading probably weekly from now on? i don't want to burn out before i finish this fic that would really suck :(
> 
> but anyway!! i hope you're having a great day! don't forget to drink water, eat some food, take your meds, and use proper tags kjgkkjbbf

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!  
> i hope you enjoyed :D  
> have a good day and drink lots of water!!
> 
> also, side-note, if you're an author in the dream smp fandom  
> absolutely no offense but we are terrible at using tags, so,, yeye  
> anyway gbye, i hope you liked the first chapter! it's a lot longer than i usually write


End file.
